Siege of Minas Tirith
The Siege of Minas Tirith was a battle waged by Sauron against Gondor, as part of the War of the Ring. Sauron's plan was to take aim at the capture of Minas Tirith. The siege was broken by the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Following the Battle of Helm's Deep, Sauron had been aware that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was willing to fight and stop the Dark Lord. After Gandalf and Pippin had arrived to Minas Tirith to warn Lord Denethor, the father of Boromir and Faramir, of what is coming, Denethor refused and was aware of Aragorn and would never have him as a king. Despite Denethor's refusal or allowing Aragorn to take the throne, Aragorn managed to light the beacons of Gondor in order for Rohan to get the message and provide aid. History Prelude Before the siege happened, Aragorn rode to the Kingdom of Gondor where he rode up a hill bank to view the huge and mighty city of Minas Tirith. Riding up every level of the city, he reach the citadel of the city and go to confront Lord Denethor, seated on the Steward’s throne. Driven mad by grief, Denethor unwilling to ask for help in the defence of Gondor from Théoden and the Riders of Rohan, believing that Aragorn merely intends to use his forces to defeat the armies of Mordor, then replace him. Aragorn was furious that Denethor would refuse to call or send for messengers to receive Rohan’s aid, and would just grieve whilst Mordor prepares their armies to crush Minas Tirith and the whole region of Gondor. The Siege Begins The Siege of Minas Tirith begins when the massive army of 600,000 Uruk-hai launch their assault, using siege towers and huge catapults. During the terror, Denethor was heart-broken to find his only surviving son seemingly killed and proclaimed that his lineage had ended after having the lives of his two sons spent, but he didn't realize that a soldier check Faramir's wound and was surprised that he was alive. Denethor then goes to view the huge army of Mordor outside the city, as they commence the assault upon his walls. Now in a panic, Denethor believed that all hope was lost and that Rohan had deserted Gondor. As boulder began to hit several building structures, Denethor instructly orders all soldiers to flee from the mounting onslaught in act of cowardice, but was rendered unconscious by Aragorn who was disgusted with him. Taking command of all of Gondor's armies in Minas Tirith, he rides out into the city, calling for the retreating soldiers to return to their posts. While the soldiers were preparing, they quickly stand upon the city walls as Aragorn goes to view the army of Mordor. At Aragorn’s orders, the Gondorians respond by launching their own catapult attack with trebuchets, using debris and rubble from damaged walls and demolished city structures as ammunition, killing many Uruk-hai and destroying mobile siege towers and catapults. The rocks fall down amongst the Uruk-hai, who look at them in fear, but Ugluk orders them to stay where they are. A catapult duel ensues between the Gondorian armies and the Uruk-hai, crushing troops on both sides. Category:Siege of Gondor